


“I didn’t plan on spending my Christmas in hospital, but here we are.”

by LulaIsAKitten



Series: StrikeFicExchange prompts [5]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaIsAKitten/pseuds/LulaIsAKitten
Summary: Prompt:“I didn’t plan on spending my Christmas in hospital, but here we are.”
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: StrikeFicExchange prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1368862
Comments: 17
Kudos: 35
Collections: Cormoran Strike Boxing Day Ficlet Fest





	“I didn’t plan on spending my Christmas in hospital, but here we are.”

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [StrikeBoxingDayFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/StrikeBoxingDayFest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> “I didn’t plan on spending my Christmas in hospital, but here we are.”

“I didn’t plan on spending my Christmas in hospital, but here we are.”

Strike glares, angry and embarrassed and in pain. “You don’t need to be here.”

Robin’s cool blue-grey gaze is implacable. “Would you rather Lucy?”

He looks away. “No.”

“Well, then.”

There’s a pause. Strike sighs. “I’m sorry, Robin.”

“Not your fault it’s icy. Let’s just get your wrist fixed.”

_But then what?_

She’s not done. “And then maybe you could...”

His heart hammers. “What?”

“Well. I thought you were about to kiss me.”

“Er, I was.”

“So. Let’s get you out of here, then.”

He grins. “Yeah.”


End file.
